


My sweetest friend

by the_smallest_idiot



Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_smallest_idiot/pseuds/the_smallest_idiot
Summary: Steve's lost everything; his life, his only family, everyone who actually gave a damn about him.And now, he reminisces.





	My sweetest friend

* * *

 

 

It wasn't that I fell in love _with_ a _man_ — it's who he _was_. Appearance doesn't fucking matter. Never did.

 

Bucky was the kind of guy that would put his jacket down so you wouldn't get your hand me down sneakers wet after it rained. Bucky was the kind of guy that'd drive four hours and take two buses to buy his grandma the kind of tea she liked. He was the person that never defined me by my size, or my ailments. Never saw me as just the costumed super hero with chemically created muscles.

 

And now, he's gone.

 

* * *

 


End file.
